Why didn't she see it
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: No matter what you did you’re still the same little boy who I grew up with.” Selphie finds Seifer in the street and attempts to make his life a little brigher SelphiexSeifer
1. is this accepted?

Hello people! I decided to give writing an FFVIII fic a shot. Now I'm generally a SelphiexIrvine fan, but recently I came across a pairing I liked a lot and decided to try and write that one. Here's the first chapter!

Rated T: nothing in this chapter…but more may come soon…rating might go up (its slim chanced though)

I do not own FFVIII or its characters… yet… shifty eyes…you heard nothing 

Seifer sat on the street corner with his face in his hands. He had never felt so low, so stupid in his entire life. His usual cocky, arrogant appearance had been dropped. There was no one to impress, no reason to keep it up. He was never one to cry. Even when he was a little boy in the orphanage he would either grin or scream, but never cry.

"_Seify?"_

_The small boy looked up with a look of anger in his dark green eyes. He was sitting on the beach with his knees pulled to his chest and his head on his arms._

"_What?" he huffed._

"_Did matron spank you again" the small girl above him asked_

"_Yes" he mumbled into his arms_

"_Did you cry" she asked crouching beside him_

"_Boys don't cry" was the only answer she got._

Yet, here he was sitting once again with his knees at his chest and his head on his arms, yet this time a few tears managed to slip down his face.

"My life is shit" he told himself "no it's worse then shit…"

"I thought boys didn't cry"

The voice broke through his thoughts abruptly. His head shot up to see a pair of green eyes staring at him. He sighed

"What do you want messenger girl" he asked her, trying to bring back his usual proud smirk, but it was half hearted. He looked away so she wouldn't see him in this state

_Why is she even talking to me? After everything I did…I don't get it_

She looked up at the sky, as if looking for an answer. When she brought her head back down she sat down beside him and smiled

"Well I was going to give you a scolding but then I saw someone beat me to it, or so it looked"

The blonde boy sighed,

"Well I would have deserved it…common do your worst"

He closed his eyes and waited for the high pitched voice to tell him off for all the "mean things" he did and how he was such a "big meanie" but it never came. Instead she looked down at the pitiful boy in front of her.

_Where's the boy I grew up with? The boy who set firecrackers off on the beach with me? The boy who chased Qistis with a frog when we were 3? Where's the boy who teased Zell all the time? Where's the boy who never cried?_

"Common you, get up! We're going to have some fun"

Seifer's head shot up in surprise. The tears stopped instantly. Instead of an angry face he saw a smiling girl, a smile he knew since childhood, with her hand out in front of him.

"Care to repeat that Hun"

She sighed with a smile

"I said get up, im taking you out! By the time I'm done with you, your going to be the same Seifer we all knew and loved… well knew anyway."

Ignoring her hand Seifer stood and looked down at her. He was more then a foot above her.

"Why are you being so nice? Did someone hit you on the head or something…have you been drinking messenger girl?"

The ever present smile faded slightly from her face.

"No I just…"

She looked away from him, her bright green eyes not meeting his dark ones

"For some reason I just couldn't walk away without knowing that you were ok. No matter what you did you're still the same little boy who I grew up with."

He stared at her for a few moments. A silence hung in the air but it was anything but awkward. He just couldn't leave her, not after everyone had given him the cold shoulder yet here she was trying to forgive him. Because of what? A few years of childhood.

Somehow a familiar smirk found its way back to his face

"Well then toots…lead the way"

Her eyes lit up when he agreed. His smirk made him look like the same boy she knew. She quickly grabbed his hand and began to pull him up the street before he could change his mind. He had to laugh, she was so energetic so carefree it almost made him wonder if she forgot everything he had done to her…to her friends…to everyone. The smile slowly drifted off his face.

_She couldn't have forgotten…something has to be up…I really don't get her at all._

Suddenly she stopped walking, causing him to barley keep from crashing into her.

"What the hell are you…"

But he was cut off by her waving her hand in his face to shut him up. She dropped his hand and for some reason he felt like something was missing.

_Get a hold of your self! This is messenger girl! Since when do you care about her… that's right you don't…your acting like that damn cowboy wanna-be_

"Looky Seify"

That name struck home. No one had called him that in almost 16 years. It was a child hood nickname that girl in front of him had made up. She had one for everyone, but it still felt special. She had really been the only one of the children at the orphanage who had really cared for him at all.

He seemed to have drifted off so she tugged on his coat to get his attention once more.

"Look, look how bright that star is Seify"

He smiled, only her. Only she could get that excited about a single star. She was bouncing up and down like a five year old on Christmas. He still looked up none the less, he couldn't help it. After all she was doing, after the bastard he had been was more then he deserved and he could never repay it so it was the least he could do to look at the star. It wasn't hard to miss, the city stopped a lot of stars from being seen so this one was special to stand out. Go figure she saw it, she was always noticing things like that.

"It's….bright….I guess."

Was all he was able to say. What do you say about a star?

_Beats me_

"Well then, that will be our star" she said with a giggle "ill call it….umm…Selpher!"

He stared at her for a few minutes "umm selpher? Where the hell did that come from"

She lightly hit him over the shoulder, mainly because she couldn't reach his head

"Duh silly, Selphie and Seifer combined to become Selpher" she looked so proud of herself it was almost sad.

He nodded.

"Fine, that's our star then"

They walked on in silence, and every once and a while he couldn't help but glance up to where that single star shone in the sky

_Its just a star man get a grip on yourself…yet… star or not, is this what its like to be… truly accepted? No, no one accepts me! Im Seifer egotistical jerk who tries to destroy the world for a few moments of machoism… yet_

He glanced to the girl at his side

_Why doesn't she see it, she has to see it… _

Well that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review it…please… common click to button, you know you want to!


	2. Have you ever?

Here it is! Chapter two! W00t!

"Have you ever danced alone in the rain?"

"Uh nope, haven't done that either. Sorry Selph"

"I'll find something, just you wait"

_I don't know how I ended up here. Had you told me yesterday that I would be sitting on a rooftop waiting for the sun to rise with Selphie Tilmitt I would probably laugh at you, but yet here I am. She promised she would make me have some fun, and did she ever. This girl knew how to find a good time like she lived for it, but I guess she kind of did. Or at least that is what she wanted everyone to see._

"Have you ever sang in the shower"

"Cant say I have"

"Oh come off it! Everyone has done that"

"Not me"

"Fine"

_She took me out on the town. And not just any old place either. She knew all the best places. I really expected her to take me to a club or a bar or something like that. Most people would have told me, 'hey it's just Seifer! Let him drink away his emotions' but not her! First we went to the park and fed pigeons. Ever had a pigeon on your head? I have now. Then it was a street performer, and small Chinese food restaurant, and a market with little shops everywhere. And just as morning was itching closer she took me up to her roof top to see the sunrise. 'Best time of the night' she called it. Well seeing as we still had time to kill she came up with these questions._

"Have you ever had dinner alone?"

"I could never do that"

"Oh? And whys that"

"Everyone staring at you! Knowing your alone…its awkward"

"Its not that bad"

"Selph…"

"Umm next question"

_Spunky crazy hyper happy Selphie. Messenger girl. All I ever knew her by was some label or another. I never gave it a second chance that there might be more to her then she let on. I don't think anyone did. They all saw her as either annoying, or cheerful. Always went to her to be cheered up, always looked to her to make something fun. Must get tiring after a while mustn't it?_

"Ever skipped in the streets"

"…the hell…NEXT!"

"Have you ever-"

"Selphie…"

"Hmmm?"

"You can drop the act if you want to"

_I didn't have to say anymore. She knew what I was talking about. Instantly gone were the constant giggles, the bounce and the overdone smile. She looked more relaxed…more…natural_

"Thanks…you don't understand! I smile and laugh to make other happy when they are sad...and even if im sad I think of others and smile but it's tiresome. Smiling for everyone can be pretty tiring, and others dint seem to realize it. So now when I don't smile all the time people are like what's wrong so much that I just am like screw it and smile...then I get so tired its like ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. And when I don't smile I get pestered...it's like I don't have to all the damn time. See I do like to smile. And to make people laugh. I enjoy it, but when im tired people seem to not notice, as if they think I don't get tired to, as if I don't get upset.  
behind the smile is someone who gets mad to, who cries to...but all everyone sees is the mask...they don't look hard enough so when its gone, im not left alone until its back"

_When she was finished she was out of breath. It took a lot of to say what she said, and more to do what she did, what she does. Everyday, a smile people take for granted_

"You don't have to fake a smile with me. If you happy then smile, if you sad then show it"

She looked up at me gratefully

"Thank you"

_Of course, I just had to ask. While we were putting things out in the open I felt it was something that had to be asked. And I knew that with asking it could destroy everything we did today_

"Selphie…why are you being so nice to me! After everything I did! After everything I put everyone through"

_The look I revived from her was almost heartbreaking. She looked as if I broke a life long promise_

"You really don't remember do you Seifer"  
"I don't remember a lot of my past"

"Oh…well it wasn't important anyway…I just like helping you"

_She was lying I could see it in her eyes. But I didn't press it. If it was something I was supposed to remember then I doubted she would tell me._

"Seifer! Look the sun is rising! Look, look at all the colors! Aren't they so pretty!"

_This wasn't an act. She was truly happy to just sit on the roof and watch the sunrise. Such a simple joy, a simple pleasure. But one of the best. And if I could share it with her, it made it all the better. So I took her hand in mine and watched the sunrise with my childhood friend_

**How could he have forgotten our promise…? **

_"Seify?"_

_The small girl approached her friend on the beach slowly. She looked like she had been crying and looked almost scared of the boy in front of her_

_"What"_

_"I...umm...IM SORRY"_

_It was all she was able to blurt out before turning on her heels and running away. _

_"WAIT Selphie! Sorry...for what"_

_"I uh...kind of...lost your hat"_

_The small girl began to sob and the little boy could do nothing but stare_

"_Sephy im not mad at you"_

"_But I lost it! It was your favorite hat!"_

"_So, your friendship means more to me then my hat"_

_The girl's sobs turned to quiet sniffles_

"_Really"_

"_Yes really. No matter what you did I would never stop being your friend"_

"_Let's make a promise then"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes, no matter how old we are we will always be friends! No matter what! Promise?"_

"_I promise!"_

That's it for this chapter! More to come!

Small not on Selphie smile outburst…everything written in that paragraph is taken from my journal. I know that I come across to a lot of people the way she does and it made me wonder if she feels the same way I do…this is just my thoughts…

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
